


Обратный отсчёт

by Falde



Series: time [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Возможно, думает Чан и устало трёт лицо, не стоило называть песню «Hellevator». Потому что из-за нагрузки и переживаний его подсознание явно видит в этом какой-то знак и повод для подобия кошмаров.





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн второго эпизода шоу.  
> бета — .Крист

Неделя — это немалый срок, если тратить её на отдых и неспешные дела. За это время легко можно помочь участникам с переездом в общежитие, перераспределить соседей в комнатах и даже сходить поразвлечься в игровых автоматах. А с шутками, смехом и спорами об оплате обеда время и вовсе тянется вечно, создавая иллюзию беззаботности. На короткое мгновение Чан почти верит, что он действительно самый простой подросток.

Но когда речь идёт о подготовке полноценного выступления с нуля, неделя — это пугающе мало. Это всего семь дней, за которые нужно сделать слишком много. Выбрать мелодию, подходящую всей команде, сделать аранжировку, написать лирику, поставить хореографию, помочь каждому участнику довести свою часть до идеала. Чан, на самом-то деле, не уверен, что ему хватит сил и навыков для всего этого, а где-то в глубине души ему и вовсе хочется, чтобы ситуация разрешилась сама. Чтобы кто-то опытный и куда более умелый пришёл и просто справился с миссией вместо него. Но подобные мысли — это слабость, и права на неё у Чана нет. Потому что от него зависит, как далеко зайдёт команда — _семья_ , — которую он собрал вокруг себя.

Потому что на кону стоит дебют.

На самом деле, вся проблема в том, что Чан боится подвести друзей. Он считает, что все они талантливы и достойны быть в составе группы. Он хочет, чтобы они дошли до конца, все девять, и вместе стояли на сцене, под светом десятков прожекторов своего дебютного шоукейса. Но этому желанию противостоят сомнения и страх. Потому что у Чана в том, что он всё сделает правильно, — ноль уверенности. У него есть только ответственность и стремление сделать всё как можно лучше, но где вообще лежит это «лучше»?

И что, если он оступится, сделает какую-то ошибку, которая сведёт к нулю все шансы на успех?

Он заталкивает эти мысли подальше и просто начинает подготовку. Свои опасения о том, что команде не подойдёт ничего из имеющихся у него демо-записей — в конце концов, у каждого свой стиль, свои предпочтения, свои слабые стороны — Чан тоже игнорирует и нажимает на кнопку воспроизведения. Мнение участников разделяется. Первый трек воспринимают положительно, но он кажется сложным для написания текста. Под второй, по словам Чонина, будет тяжело подстроиться, а значит, он сразу же отпадает. Третий нравится Чанбину, а четвёртый — и вовсе полностью в его стиле, но Чан не уверен, что остальные справятся с исполнением в таком жанре. И это действительно сложная миссия, потому что у них всех разные вкусы и разное видение выступления. Трудно выбрать что-то, что устроило бы всех.

Чан уже хочет предложить проголосовать за понравившийся трек и исходить из результатов, но не успевает сказать ни слова.

— Мне нравится мрачный стиль, но я не против, если в нём будет и что-то сентиментальное, — неожиданно говорит Чжисон. — У нас нет ничего мрачного и сентиментального?

— Сентиментального? — растерянно переспрашивает Чан.

— Ну, чего-нибудь с красивой мелодией. 

Чан теряется. Он, конечно, знает, что Чжисон любит чувственную музыку, — не может не знать — и был бы рад поставить выступление на что-то подобное, но у него, кажется, нет мелодии, подходящей под описание. Он даже несколько раз проверяет свою папку с треками, но не находит ничего и виновато качает головой.

И почти сразу вспоминает, что у него есть подходящая мелодия, спрятанная среди отрывков будущих песен. Она ещё сырая, и некоторые моменты надо будет поменять, но Чан уверен, что этот трек — именно то, что хотел бы услышать Чжисон.

Неожиданно, но он нравится абсолютно всем, и для выступления его выбирают единогласно. Роли Чан распределяет быстро и просто — они уже не раз работали над текстами вместе, выпуская треки как 3RACHA, и поэтому он ни секунды не сомневается, что Чанбин и Чжисон создадут отличные рэп-партии, пока он закончит мелодию. У него в голове есть приблизительная картинка того, как должна выглядеть песня в итоге, и он всерьёз намерен сделать всё, чтобы достичь нужного звучания. Он оставляет участников заниматься своими делами и уходит, чтобы полностью погрузиться в работу.

И совершенно не осознаёт, сколько времени прошло, пока в дверь не стучатся.

— Хён, ты в общежитие возвращаться не собираешься? — мягко спрашивает у него Чжисон, заходя в студию, и Чан удивлённо смотрит на часы.

Половина первого ночи, он, действительно, засиделся.

— Я не заметил, что уже поздно, — Чан неловко улыбается. — Но я почти закончил. Что у вас с рэп-партиями?

— Мы тоже уже всё, тебе понравится текст, — Чжисон бросает блокнот с лирикой на стол, кладёт свои локти ему на плечи и заглядывает в экран ноутбука. — Что получилось?

Чан без лишних слов включает трек, и Чжисон восхищённо присвистывает, а потом начинает по памяти зачитывать написанные строки.

В общежитие они возвращаются во втором часу, когда все остальные уже спят, и по дому приходится передвигаться тихо и с выключенным светом, чтобы никого ненароком не разбудить. Чжисон шёпотом желает ему спокойной ночи, прежде чем скрывается в своей комнате, и Чан, кивнув в ответ, тоже уходит к себе. Он засыпает мгновенно, стоит только коснуться подушки головой.

Во сне он стоит посреди круглого просторного зала. Он оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где находится, но это место ему не знакомо. Серые каменные стены, исписанные яркими надписями, пустые проёмы вместо дверей и окон, осколки стекла — когда Чан поднимает глаза, то видит, что сквозь каркас для купола проглядывает безоблачное небо — говорят ему о том, что здание уже давно забыто и заброшено. Чан блуждает по нему, переходит из одного коридора в другой, но каждый раз снова возвращается в круглый зал. Он продолжает свои попытки (выбраться или осмотреться — он не знает и сам), пока за поворотом в одном из коридоров не видит лифт. Деревянный, с решётчатыми дверьми и приглушённым красным светом в кабине, он кажется совершенно неуместным в этом здании. Но почему-то манит, и Чан заходит внутрь, закрывает двери за собой и просыпается после их лёгкого щелчка.

В окно светит солнце, и подобное пробуждение можно было бы считать хорошим знаком, но Чану с самого утра кажется, что они катастрофически не успевают в срок. Потому что до проверки остаётся всего лишь четыре дня, а они только собрались слушать финальную версию песни, разбирать строки и наконец-то начать действительно работать над их выступлением.

Аранжировка, к счастью, устраивает всех, но когда заходит речь о распределении партий, то возникают сложности. 

Исполнять хук не хочет никто.

Чан смотрит на Уджина, но тот только качает головой.

— Я не хочу брать хук. Это сложная часть, ноты здесь слишком высокие. По правде говоря, я никогда не пел в такой тональности, — говорит Уджин, а Сынмин кивает, соглашаясь с ним.

Остальные переглядываются между собой, словно безмолвно пытаясь убедить друг друга поднять руку и вызваться. И это — полный провал. Потому что хук всё равно надо кому-то отдать, но раз желающих нет, то, вероятно, дело именно в нём. Чан допускает мысль, что эта часть действительно слишком сложная, что он переоценил своих участников, а значит, ему сейчас лучше пойти в студию и переделать её на что-то более лёгкое. Даже если из-за этого песня станет звучать _не так_.

Он смотрит в сторону Чжисона, по привычке рассчитывая на безмолвную поддержку, потому что там, где у Чана сомнения и неуверенность, у Чжисона — мягкость, граничащая с силой.

Но Чжисон выглядит задумчиво, и Чан _понимает_. Он всегда понимает, когда речь идёт о Чжисоне. Который сейчас точно пытается прикинуть в голове собственные шансы на успешное исполнение.

— Чжисон тоже может взять часть с вокалом, — говорит Чан. — Он может вытянуть высокие ноты.

Чжисон на мгновение теряется, не ожидая подобного заявления, — возможно, он просто не рассчитывал, что Чан обратит внимание, слишком занятый переживаниями, — но кивает и ограничивается коротким «угу». Он кажется озадаченным, и Чан знает: тот сразу начал составлять план работы, чтобы скорее взять партию правильно и довести этот навык до совершенства. У Чана, на самом-то деле, от осознания, что самую сложную часть песни взял на себя именно Чжисон, камень падает с плеч. Потому что это Чжисон, и хотя его позиция — рэпер, его способности к вокалу тоже неслабые. Хук — это огромная ответственность и ноша, но Чжисон непременно справится. Уверенность в этом больше похожа на слепое доверие, выросшее из личных мотивов и интуиции, но Чан знает, что Чжисон сможет достичь высот, усовершенствовав свои возможности, и — взлететь ещё выше.

И просто делает ставку на чужой талант и усердие.

Он легко сжимает колено Чжисона и ободряюще улыбается, когда видит в ответном взгляде решительное «я выложусь на полную».

От этого становится спокойнее, но ненадолго. Когда после часов тяжёлой практики они все возвращаются в общежитие, Чан долго ворочается, не в силах уснуть, а потом, стоит моргнуть, оказывается там же, где вчера прервался его сон. Чан стоит в лифте и смотрит на панель на правой стене. Истёршиеся белые кнопки соседствуют с обычными цифрами, обозначающими этажи, но нижняя выделяется. Она чёрная, а надпись возле неё — «ад», написанный красным. Это не может означать ничего хорошего, но пальцы отказываются ему подчиняться и сами тянутся вперёд, пока не нажимают именно эту кнопку. Лифт резко трогается с места, и Чан просыпается.

Возможно, думает он, пока устало трёт лицо, не стоило называть песню «Hellevator». Потому что из-за нагрузки и переживаний его подсознание явно видит в этом какой-то знак и повод для подобия кошмаров.

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что после двух ночей таких ночей он чувствует себя вымотанным. До выступления остаётся всего два дня, и помимо необходимости довести до совершенства исполнение собственных строк, Чак как лидер должен помочь остальным, должен проследить за хореографией, требующей внимания ровно столько же, как остальная работа. Хореографией, движения в которой они меняют снова и снова.

Со всеми делами часы практики пролетают быстро, сужаются до одной секунды, и уверенности в том, что они выступят достойно, у Чана всё меньше, в отличие от страха возможного провала.

Он разгоняет участников спать, заходит за Чжисоном — в своей битве с высокими нотами тот заперся в самой далёкой комнате для практик — и буквально силой тащит его домой. Хотя сил у самого Чана и близко нет — ему кажется, что он просто забудется сном без сновидений, как только ляжет в кровать.

Но у жизни другие планы, и во сне решётчатые двери со скрежетом отъезжают в сторону. Едва только Чан делает шаг, как оказывается на открытом воздухе, а лифт исчезает, словно его и не было. Вдали облака скрывают высокие горы и виднеется яркая пелена зелёных деревьев, пока под ногами в огромном, просто необъятном поле, где он стоит, стелется лаванда.

Он видит перед собой человека и точно знает, кто это, хотя Чжисон стоит к нему спиной. Чжисона он может узнать везде и всегда. И дело даже не в этой клетчатой рубашке, которую тот так любит, не в стрижке или хорошо знакомых серьгах — знакомых, потому что Чан сам купил их в качестве подарка, тем самым пытаясь наладить контакт с Чжисоном, когда тот только присоединился к компании. Дело в том, что Чан всегда каким-то шестым чувством улавливает присутствие Чжисона, как бы далеко тот ни был. Даже если это всё лишь сон и мираж.

Он делает шаг навстречу Чжисону, мир вокруг вздрагивает, а в следующую секунду он уже смотрит на потолок, лёжа в своей кровати.

Повторно заснуть у Чана не получается, и новое утро кажется ему только продолжением одного долгого дня, самого первого, в котором началась эта история с лифтом. С той только разницей, что до проверки директора осталось всего каких-то сорок восемь часов, а у их выступления ещё есть недостатки.

Чан сомневается в своей партии, боится забыть слова, опасается, что неожиданная нехватка сна скажется на том, как он себя покажет, а это повлияет и на результат работы остальных. Он остро хочет, чтобы дебютировала вся девятка, но. Некоторые всё ещё делают ошибки во время пения, а у Чонина в хореографии сплошные пробелы, потому что он медлит, не успевает за остальными, постоянно отводит взгляд куда-то вверх и вообще не выглядит единым целым с командой.

Сроки поджимают, ошибки всё ещё присутствуют, Чану кажется, что он сходит с ума. И пока Минхо — спасибо, что он понимает, когда необходима его помощь, — решает прогнать Чонина по хореографии, Чан выходит в коридор. Ему нужно несколько минут тишины, покоя, одиночества, себя. Потому что он хочет исправить всё и сразу, а лучше — выступить один, за всех и сразу, да ещё и идеально, чтобы они тут же дебютировали. Вместе. 

И с этим отчаянием тоже надо что-то делать.

Чжисон подходит тихо — Чан был настолько занят своими мыслями, что не заметил, что тот вышел вслед за ним, — и на его присутствие Чан обращает внимание, только когда чувствует на своём плече чужую руку. Он оборачивается и встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом человека, который совершенно точно знает, что он не в порядке.

— Тебе надо больше отдыхать, хён, — говорит Чжисон. 

— Я много отдыхаю, — быстро возражает Чан. Он не хочет, чтобы за него беспокоились, потому что это волнение может негативно отразиться на том, как проявят себя остальные участники. Он вполне может потерпеть, перенести свой стресс в одиночку, не ставя команду под удар.

Только Чжисон не выглядит убеждённым. Он хмурится, после чего тянется к голове Чана и осторожно треплет его по волосам.

— И не пытайся взваливать всё на себя. Ты лидер, но даже ты не можешь всё сделать сам, — Чжисон ободряюще улыбается. — Полагайся на других. Говори с нами, когда тебе тяжело.

Он прав, но Чан иногда бывает слишком упрямым, и поэтому он молчит. 

Конечно же, от одного короткого (практически одностороннего) разговора легче Чану не становится. Он вымотан и эмоционально истощён. Ему кажется, что он рухнет как подкошенный, едва дойдя до своей кровати, и просто провалится в чёрную бездну, когда его голова коснётся подушки.

Вместо желанной пустоты сон встречает его очередным продолжением тех же событий. Чан бежит — и это отдаётся болью даже во сне: кажется, что его ноги буквально горят огнём, а мышцы молят о пощаде — за Чжисоном, пока тот оказывается всё дальше. И Чан совершенно не уверен, что сможет его догнать. Но и остановиться тоже не получается. Он вновь потерял контроль над происходящим, и всё, что у него есть — этот изнуряющий бег, от которого его спасает только грохот закрывшейся где-то двери. Чан открывает глаза и резко садится, пытаясь понять, где находится.

Очередное утро наступило незаметно, он по-прежнему невероятно уставший, а мечты об отдыхе отходят на второй план, скрываясь за желанием показать себя и команду с лучшей стороны.

Но выступление уже пугающе близко и страшно от этого не только ему. Команда тренируется весь день, выкраивая на передышки не больше десятка минут, и Чан не устаёт повторять друзьям, что им нужно отдыхать дольше. Иначе они слишком устанут (или травмируются, а этот вариант и вовсе пугает) и не смогут выложиться на полную в самый ответственный момент. Но, конечно же, слова не вызывают нужного эффекта, и останавливаться никто не думает. Тогда Чан просто выключает музыку, собирает всех в круг, выдаёт каждому по банке содовой и предлагает высказаться — о завтрашнем дне, о страхах, о своих мыслях по поводу выступления.

О мечтах про жизнь после дебюта.

А после этого, закончив всё лидерской речью и пожеланиями удачи им всем, Чан старательно пытается уговорить друзей вернуться в общежитие. Они спорят, он продолжает твердить, что перед таким важным событием нужно хорошо отдохнуть, и, в конце концов, первыми сдаются Феликс и Хёнджин, которые помогают убедить остальных, что от нормального сна толку будет больше, чем от ещё одной изматывающей тренировки.

Чану бы и самому тоже не мешало восстановить силы, но в итоге вместо этого он и вовсе не может уснуть. Мир вокруг словно стал слишком громким: храп Уджина, ворочание Минхо, шелест листьев на улице, скрипящие половицы бодрствующих соседей — каждый, даже самый тихий звук кажется ему оглушительным. Чан вздыхает, подхватывает подушку с одеялом и уходит в гостиную, где ложится на диван. Конечно, это мало что меняет — от этого перемещения мир не станет тише — но он надеется, что без присутствия Уджина и Минхо сможет заснуть (на самом деле, Чан любит своих друзей, но просто сегодня не лучший день). 

— Хён? — удивлённо спрашивает Чжисон, бесшумно появляясь в кухонном проёме, и Чан дёргается от неожиданности. Когда только Чжисон научился регулярно так тихо ходить? Или это Чан стал слишком невнимательным из-за усталости? И вообще, что Чжисон делал на кухне, если все разошлись ещё полчаса назад?

— Мне воды захотелось, — отвечает Чжисон, словно читая его мысли, потом подходит ближе и присаживается на диван. — А ты почему здесь?

— Не мог уснуть. Храп Уджин-хёна и Минхо, который всё не может найти себе место, не сильно помогают, — признаётся Чан.

— Обычно тебе это не мешает спать сном младенца.

— Обычно нам и не предстоит ответственный день, — замечает Чан. Пусть в темноте и не видно, но он готов поспорить, что Чжисон закатывает глаза.

Они оба молчат, и это режет слух не меньше, чем шум.

— Двигайся, хён, — внезапно командным тоном заявляет Чжисон, приподнимая край одеяла. И хотя это явно не подходит под определение тишины, ради которой Чан сбежал из собственной комнаты, против его компании Чан не будет никогда. Он придвигается ближе к спинке дивана, ждёт, пока Чжисон устроится поудобнее. Они переплетаются ногами, и Чан укрывает их обоих одеялом.

Чужое присутствие дарит комфорт, а круги, которые Чжисон выводит на запястье его правой руки, похожи на заклинание. Чжисон шёпотом рассказывает что-то — вроде бы какую-то историю или даже сказку, Чан не уверен, разбирать чужие слова ему кажется неожиданно сложной задачей. Он прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхает и проваливается в сон.

Он стоит посреди лавандового поля, закинув руку на плечо Чжисона, и впервые за неделю у Чана внутри — умиротворение. Когда он оборачивается, то видит за их спинами остальных участников — всех семерых, — улыбающихся счастливо. Мир вздрагивает, на мгновение темнеет и переворачивается, а потом у них над головами повисает город.

Чан просыпается из-за светящего в лицо солнца. Он несколько раз моргает, пытаясь понять, где находится, который час и что вообще происходит, прежде чем осознает.

Чжисон всё ещё спит, прижимаясь и уткнувшись лицом ему в ключицы. Чан мягко улыбается этому зрелищу, ощущая неожиданный приступ благодарности, спокойствия и какого-то тепла, а после бросает взгляд на настенные часы. От его усталости не осталось и следа, но он всё равно прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе вздремнуть ещё немного.

До выступления полно времени.


End file.
